I Trust You
by darylscarol
Summary: Daryl needs a haircut and Carol offers to help him out. FLUFFY CARYL!
**Cute and fluffy Caryl fanfic for you all! Carol gives Daryl a haircut! Hope you like it, don't forget to leave a review!**

Daryl hauled the heavy duffle bags up the porch steps, he pushed the door open with his foot and entered, dropping the bags by the door, to the side and out of the way. He and Aaron had been on a run and found lots of supplies, guns, ammo and lots of food. He stood up straight, catching his breath and brushed his hair out of his face.

Carol heard a thud from the front door and the sound of heavy footsteps. Daryl. No one could make as much noise as Daryl could, he was like a bull in a china shop. She placed her book down on the end table and removed herself from the comfy position on the couch and got up onto his face. She followed the noise, Daryl wasn't trying to be quiet, he was rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to eat. She leant against the doorframe, her arms folded over her chest. Daryl was muttering to himself but she couldn't figure out what he was saying, her eyes glazed over his body as he was digging through the cupboards, his biceps flexed with every tiny movement and back straight, and his bum looking fine in his black jeans. Stop it Carol, she told herself, giving herself an internal slap.

Daryl found a packet of honey roasted peanuts and turned to sit up on the counter, he jumped out of his skin when he noticed Carol leaning against the doorway. "Not many people can sneak up on me, I'm impressed," said Daryl opening the peanuts and hoisting himself up to sit on the countertop before tucking in. He tilted his head back and placed some peanuts into his mouth. Carol moved into the kitchen towards him and smiled at the way he was eating, he had no table manners what so ever but she didn't care, she loved him all the same, just the way he was. Stop it Carol, she thought again slapping herself internally. It was getting more and more difficult to control her feelings for him, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but was worried that he'd freak out and she was ready to face rejection if it came to that. She pulled herself up onto the countertop to sit next to him. Neither of them said a word, he handed her the peanut bag and she took a few, placing them into her mouth. Daryl's hair was in his face again and he kept brushing it out of his eyes but it was no use as it fell right back into place. Carol picked up that his hair was annoying him.

"Would you like me to give you a haircut?" she asked him, her voice was like music to his ears, he loved hearing her speak. He looked up at her meeting her gaze through his mop of hair.

"If it ain't no trouble," he admitted. Daryl wanted a haircut, he damn well needed a haircut.

"Nothing is ever too much for me when it comes to you," her lashes fluttering a little and her heart jumping loudly in her chest. The corner of his mouth rose and he let out an awkward laugh, in that moment, he wanted to grab her and tell her he loved her but he wasn't like that, instead he was shy and awkward and wasn't any good with words. "Go have a shower and wash your hair," said Carol softly taking the bag of peanuts off him. He licked the tips of his fingers, his eyes not leaving hers. Carol was slightly turned on. Stop it Carol. She said to herself giving herself yet another internal scolding. He slid off the counter and headed for the stairs. Carol left the kitchen and settled herself again at one end of the couch and tucking her knees under her. She lifted her book and continued reading under the light of the lamp.

Daryl dressed in a short sleeved black t-shirt that hugged his torso and showed off his biceps as the sleeves clung to his skin. He put on a clean pair of black jeans and fastened his belt. Daryl rubbed the towel through his hair and combed it back.

He bounced down the stairs and found Carol curled up in the corner of the couch reading, she looked so small and content, there was a small smile on her face, obviously a good book. He liked seeing her smile, he hadn't seen many genuine smiles from her since they arrived at Alexandria so it warmed his hard and made his stomach go fuzzy when he saw her look happy.

"What?" said Carol, snapping Daryl back into reality, he hadn't released he had been staring and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Carol's eyes moved over his arms and torso, admiring the way the t-shirt hugged his body showing of his muscular body. His hair looked so good combed back. Stop it Carol. She was doing it again. She placed her book on the table and stood up. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said nodding and moving off towards the kitchen, followed swiftly by Carol. Daryl sat down on the chair and rested his arms on the table. Carol pulled out a pair of scissors from one of the drawers and stood behind him and ran her fingers through his hair. The feeling of her fingers on his scalp sent shivers down his spine. "Oh," he said, reaching into his pocket and removing the comb and holding it over his shoulder handing it to Carol. Her fingers grazed his, and she felt nervous. They'd touched and grazed hands before but this was different, her feelings for him were stronger now and she was starting to sense that maybe he felt the same as his hands trembled a little as he held the comb up. She took the comb from his trembling fingers and ran it through his mop of soggy hair. She used her fingers to shake his hair, in an attempt to dry it slightly.

"Do you have any requests?" she asked before getting started.

"Nah, just shorter, whatever you think is best," he said softly, trying to control the butterflies in his stomach and his shaky hands. She was touching him and he liked it but wasn't used to reacting this way, he hadn't ever felt like this before. It was new and almost alien to him, but he wanted her to never stop touching him. He realised how weird that sounded in his head and shook the thought was his mind.

"You're brave, trusting me with something like this," she laughed as she started chopping.

"I trust you more than anyone, I trust you with my life..." he trailed off realising how dumb he sounded.

"Me too," she said stopping what she was doing and leaning down to kiss his cheek. Daryl felt the heat soar up his neck and he started to blush. Carol had shocked herself and Daryl, for a second there her brain was not controlling her body and she couldn't help herself. Daryl hadn't shied away or run out the door in fear so she composed herself and started cutting his hair again trying to focus on something different. They stayed silent for the rest of the haircut until Carol broke it "turn around," she said. He obeyed and stood turning the chair so that he was now facing her. Carol crouched down and cut the locks away from his eyes. His gaze watched the hair fall onto the floor and into his lap, he didn't dare look forward because that's where her chest was and he felt his veins throbbing under his skin. She brushed her fingers over his forehead, sweeping the hair to one side and cutting again. Daryl tried averting his gaze but she was blocking his view so he just looked down at his hands, playing with his thumbs. She was so close, her soft breathing brushing his face and igniting the butterflies in his stomach on fire. Carol reached over him and placed the scissors on the table behind him and then fluffed his hair up which was now dry and had the fresh cut look. "There, all done." She stood up and took a step back, placing her hands on her hips, admiring her handy work. Daryl mourned the lack of her closeness and catching himself off guard, he reached forward and caught her wrist and tugged her into his lap so she was straddling his thighs. Daryl's breathing was erratic, he had no idea what he was doing but he figured now or never.

Carol looked into his eyes and held one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his head. He hands held her gently at the waist, bracing her, holding her up which she was grateful for because she felt like she was about the melt. "Thank you," he said, his face close to hers, examining all her features and his skin tingling under her touch. She didn't respond, she simply cradled his face with both her hands and leant in closing the gap between them. Her soft lips grazed over his chapped ones and held it there gently. She removed her lips from his and felt his grip tighten at her waist and he leaned in again, kissing her properly this time, more forcefully but still gentle, not wanted to push his like. Carol snaked her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Daryl ran a hand over her back, feeling the contours of her spine and muscles. He let out a little sigh and smiled against her lips causing her to smile back. Carol leant back a bit, breaking the kiss so she could look at him.

"I...um.." started Daryl stuttering a little. "I just wanted to say that I... um..." Carol felt his hands start to tremble again on her back and his tense up around her. The expression on his face was desperate and he looked helpless. Carol simply leaned in, kissing him again.

"I love you Daryl," she admitted pressing her forehead to his.

"I was gonna say that."

Carol let out a laugh and rubbed her nose against him and sighed deeply.

"This chair ain't very comfy," said Daryl. He scolded himself, very romantic Daryl he told himself.

"My bed is," she said quietly whispering into his ear and then sat up to look him in the eye. Daryl snorted but didn't say anything, he stayed quiet and tighten his grip and then lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, not willing to ever let go. He kissed her and headed out of the kitchen towards the stairs, knocking the chair by accident, causing her to giggle.


End file.
